This invention relates to adjustable rear gun sights. More particularly, it is concerned with the provision of new and useful improvements in such devices whereby a rear gun sight is obtained which is of a simple and practical nature and is effective for the purposes intended.
It is the desire of gun enthusiasts that a rear gun sight be provided having components which are few in number, are of a non-complex structure and capable of being readily assembled. It is desired that such a gun sight be provided which is not only effective for the marksman in the sighting of fixed targets, but is also effective for the hunter in the sighting of momentarily movable game targets.
The rear gun sight of the present invention satisfies the need for a sight having the foregoing qualities. It is suited for a target within normal range under normal or adverse wind conditions, for sighting a target beyond normal range under normal or adverse wind conditions, and for sighting under these various conditions not only fixed targets but also momentarily movable targets.
The invention further lies in the particular structure and arrangement of its components as well as in their mode of association with one another to effect the objects and advantages intended herein.